1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle air deflector for use with a vehicle side door to provide a deflected air flow when a vertically movable window thereof is lowered to an open or partially open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle air deflectors for selectively deflecting air flow into a passenger compartment during vehicle travel are disclosed by the prior art. Certain of these deflectors have previously been positioned in the cowl area just forward of the windshield so as to be manufactured as an original equipment component of the vehicle. Other vehicle air deflectors have been manufactured as an "add-on" item and are then generally located adjacent a side door window so as to direct the flow of air into the vehicle when the window is in an open position. Examples of such vehicle air deflectors are disclosed by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,247,490; 1,849,176; 1,917,093; 1,968,948; 2,062,475; 2,073,878; 2,152,414; 2,224,433; 2,367,904; 2,499,127; 2,594,682; 2,739,834; 3,090,292; 3,162,112; 3,667,369; 3,779,149; 3,162,112; and 3,803,994.